1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to canister cleaners and, more specifically, relates to a canister cleaner having an intermediate piece that lies between the bottom shell and top shell of the cleaner and has a relatively large horizontal extent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although it is known to provide an intermediate member to form a bag cavity and thereby provide for exhaust air flow between the intermediate member and the outer shell, no one heretofore has provided an intermediate member that not only forms a bag cavity but also extends over the remainder of the cleaner to be interposed between the top shell and bottom shell to thereby be positioned to serve a variety of functions and purposes.
Obviously, the use of a minimum number of parts to form a functioning canister cleaner results in lower costs and thereby better consumer acceptance. To this end, the use of the described intermediate member permits a reduction in assembly time and in parts since it, itself, fulfills several functions within the canister cleaner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an enlarged intermediate member for a canister cleaner that has a substantial horizontal extent.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an intermediate member that extends for substantially the full lateral and linear extent of a canister cleaner bottom shell.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an open bag cavity with the intermediate member.
It is a still further object of the invention to form shaped sections in the intermediate member for the reception of, for example, the cord reel and/or motor.
It is an even further object of the invention to locate the intermediate member relative to the bottom shell by a locating hole in the bottom shell.